Star Wars Musical!
by Do Whatever You Want I'm Dead
Summary: A flurry of one-shots with Earth songs in Star Wars! Suggestions can be PM'd to me or put in the reviews! I own none of the songs or characters in this story. Story ideas will be attributed to the respective reviewer or PM-er! Legends and Canon accepted!
1. Stayin Alive by The BeesGees

**Hey, everyone! So this is a fun idea that I had, and if you have any stories to add, please send them in!**

 **So this will be a series of one-shots (connected ones will be labeled and organized as such) with Earth songs in the Star Wars universe. I got the idea from a video on YouTube with "Stayin' Alive" by the Beesgees and TFA. I couldn't resist!**

 **All lyrics will be copied from Google Play or some other lyrics site, and the rights to the songs are those of their respective artists and producers.**

 **This first one will be "Stayin' Alive" with TFA, but it will just be a scene instead of just a series of clips...**

 **Maybe I'll add a few more scenes; let's see how it goes.**

* * *

Rey packed up her speeder before mounting it as the hot Jakku sun rose just over the eastern horizon. She started it up and turned the radio on.

A voice came over the speakers as she started off: "... and to those just joining us, this is a song is part of a collection that's just been discovered amidst the ruins of the Battle of Jakku of many years past. This one in particular might be from the Rebellion Era, but you don't want to hear the small stuff: you want to hear the music! Here's "Stayin' Alive" by the Beesgees!"

As the music began, Rey started dancing a little in her seat, smiling at the upbeat tone of the music.

 _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk/_ _I'm a woman's man: no time to talk/_ _Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around/Since I was born/_ _And now it's all right, it's okay_ _/And you may look the other way_ _/We can try to understand_ _/The New York Times' effect on man_

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother/_ _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _/Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_ _/And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive/_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _/Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

 _Well now, I get low and I get high/_ _And if I can't get either, I really try_ _/Got the wings of heaven on my shoes_ _/I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose_ _/You know it's all right, it's okay/_ _I'll live to see another day_ _/We can try to understand_ _/The New York Times' effect on man_

By this time, Rey had arrived at what she liked to call her "lucky scrap heap" but decided to leave the radio on while she turned the speeder off. She wanted to finish the song while she searched for salvageable parts. By this time, she was attempting to sing along with the fast-paced lyrics.

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother/_ _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _/Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_ _/And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _/Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _/Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

 _Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_ _/Somebody help me, yeah_ _/Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_ _/Somebody help me, yeah, I'm stayin' alive_

 _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk/_ _I'm a woman's man: no time to talk_ _/Music loud and women warm_ _/I've been kicked around since I was born_ _/And now it's all right, it's okay/_ _And you may look the other way_ _/We can try to understand_ _/The New York Times' effect on man_

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother/_ _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _/Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_ _/And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _/Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_ _/Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

 _Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_ _/Somebody help me, yeah_ _/Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_ _/I'm stayin' alive_

 _Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me/_ _Somebody help me, yeah_ _/Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_ _/I'm stayin' alive_

 _Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me/_ _Somebody help me, yeah_ _/Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_ _/I'm stayin' alive_

 _Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_ _/Somebody help me, yeah_ _/Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_ _/I'm stayin' alive_

The song then ended, and she was about to turn off the radio when the announcer said, "Well, folks, if you liked that one, I've got huge news for you: we're selling copies of our music from our tower in Niima Outpost! If you wish to own this lovely bit of music, just come to our tower with three quarter portions and a music-carrying and -playing device and we can get it to you!"

Rey then turned off the radio and thought hard as she began her morning scavenging. It was a small price to pay, but she had no such device to keep a song. She had to find one in the scrap heap. She searched hard for what she needed not just for Unkar Plutt, but also to get the music she wanted. She even stayed outside for a little bit longer to get the extra pieces that she needed to get some extra portions to get a few more songs. She fastened everything onto her speeder before mounting it, turning it on, and speeding to Niima Outpost. She first visited Plutt and only managed to get four portions for her extra haul, but it was enough for the songs that she wanted plus some dinner for the night. She hurried to the radio tower and managed to get the songs that she wanted. She strapped her device to the speeder and went to her home. She took off the device and secured her speeder before going inside. Once inside, she added another scratched tally mark on the wall and made her dinner. She then set up the device and started playing "Stayin' Alive" again. She smiled as she thought of the happiness this must have brought to so many people during the reign of the Empire.

She then turned off the music and went to sleep, ready to face another day of waiting.

"Mum, Dad, please come get me tomorrow," she softly prayed before her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 **Okay, this was kinda cool to write, but the end ended up being a little feelsy to me! In any case, I hope that you like it! If you have any suggestions for songs or scenes, please don't hesitate to PM me or put it in the reviews!**


	2. All We Know by the Chainsmokers

**Hello again, everyone!**

 **So this story's a bit more feelsy, and I swear I almost teared up myself. Just a little forewarning.**

 **The song being featured here is "All We Know" by The Chainsmokers featuring Phoebe Ryan. Shoutout to JeKnYan for the idea!**

 **Again, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please put them in the reviews or PM them to me!**

 **Hope you like it, feels and all!**

* * *

The Resistance base was all abuzz with excited worry.

People running to and fro.

People calling out the names of Han and Leia.

People crying in public who wouldn't usually be caught dead doing so.

In the midst of the pandemonium, Han and Leia Solo come out of their bedroom, now ready for the day, and notice the hubbub. A messenger comes to them with breakneck speed and, panting, tell them, "Mon Mothma has a message for you. It's from Luke's Jedi Academy. Please, hurry!"

Han and Leia simply look at each other in worry, and follow the messenger to the room where Mon Mothma sat in wait, a sad look on her face.

"Luke sent this earlier. I thought you might want to see it yourself."

Mothma pressed a button, and an image of Luke appeared. He looked sorrowful, regretful.

"The Jedi Academy is dead, Leia. Ben has killed them all. He has turned to the Dark Side and is now Supreme Leader Snoke's apprentice. Leia and Han, I am to blame; don't blame yourselves. Don't try to find me; you won't be able to. May the Force be with you, Leia and Han."

Memories flowed through Leia and Han alongside other images.

Memories of when Leia discovered that she was pregnant with Han's child, excited for the both of them.

Memories of when Ben was born, happiness in mother, father, and uncle in looking at the baby boy.

Memories of Ben's milestones in life: his first step, his first word, his first use of the Force.

Memories of when Ben first went to Luke's Jedi Academy, excited to become a Jedi.

Memories of visiting Ben there, and realizing that he had become more moody with each visit; it was only a matter of time, and now it's happened.

Realizing that Ben had went to the Dark Side.

Realizing that it could have been prevented.

Realizing that it might have been a shared blame between Luke, Han, and Leia alike.

Leia and Han couldn't do much more than embrace each other, Leia crying while Han simply held her close, a few tears streaming down his face, as well.

* * *

Han walked onto the Millennium Falcon and called out, "Chewie, let's go!"

Chewbacca, doing repairs on the hyperdrive, growled out a question.

"I can't stay here anymore. Not after what's happened."

Another growling question.

"Can we please not talk about it? Let's just go and look for a job."

Chewie knew what that meant: they were leaving Leia and the Resistance. Knowing better than to question the old smuggler, he prepared the ship for takeoff. Han started it up, and he and Chewbacca quickly left the planet and the system.

* * *

Leia watched as the Falcon flew out of the system and did nothing to stop Han. She knew by now that when Han made a decision, you couldn't get him to change his mind without him letting you. She simply walked into the compound and went to her room, which now looked empty without Han there with her. Her heart ached for Luke to return, but she knew that Luke was more than capable of hiding himself from view and from the galaxy when he wanted to.

* * *

Han and Leia, not knowing that the other was doing the same, put on some of their music that they had left over from the days of the Rebellion, when they fought by each other against the Empire. Now they were going against the First Order, and now their son had joined the enemy. A song came on that seemed to perfectly sum up what they both felt at that moment: "All We Know" by The Chainsmokers.

 _Fighting flames with fire/Hang on the burning wires/We don't care anymore/Are we fading lovers?/We keep wasting colours/Maybe we should let this go_

 _We're falling apart, still we hold together/We've passed the end, so we chase forever/'Cause this is all we know/This feeling's all we know_

 _I'll ride my bike up to the road/Down the streets right through the city/I'll go everywhere you go/From Chicago to the coast/You tell me, "Hit this and let's go./Blow the smoke right through the window."/'Cause this is all we know_

 _'Cause this is all we know/'Cause this is all we know_

 _Never face each other/One bed, different covers/We don't care anymore/Two hearts still beating/On with different rhythms/Maybe we should let this go_

 _We're falling apart, still we hold together/We've passed the end, so we chase forever/'Cause this is all we know/This feeling's all we know_

 _I'll ride my bike up to the road/Down the streets right through the city/I'll go everywhere you go/From Chicago to the coast/You tell me, "Hit this and let's go./Blow the smoke right through the window."/'Cause this is all we know_

 _'Cause this is all we know/'Cause this is all we know_

Leia cried again as the song ended, and Han simply teared up again, not wanting to betray his feeling to Chewie but failing. Chewbacca noticed the tears and simply put a furry hand on Han's shoulder in condolence. Han accepted the gesture from his oldest friend and simply kept the ship going through hyperspace.


	3. Wobble by VIC

**Okay, I hate the lyrics to this song, but it's one of my favorite line dances in the century, so I figured I might as well put it in sometime.**

 **This is the day that Anakin meets Qui-Gon, but all BEFORE it actually happens.**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker woke up in his home on Tatooine, and he groaned, knowing that the dream he just had was simply that: a dream. He heard the gentle breeze of the wind outside his room and the hum of machinery in the house, and he got up, not ready at all for what the day had to bring. He never really was, but some days were better than others, he had to admit.

He got up and walked into the kitchen, where his mother was making him breakfast.

"Ani, you got up! I was wondering when you would finally get out of bed; you're nearly late to Watto's shop!" Shmi noted as he walked in sleepily.

He perked up in shock, not knowing that he had overslept. He usually didn't do so, and he really didn't want to end up in trouble again. Shmi handed him two bags, saying, "This one's your breakfast for the way there, and the other's your lunch. Have a good day, Ani!"

She gave him a kiss as he ran out of the door, already in his work clothing from the day before and not having time to change before he went to work. He arrived only a standard minute before he would be late, and Watto was already ready with his day's workload.

"Organize the hyperdrive motivators in the back!" he ordered the young slave, and Anakin quickly went to his work. He quickly ran to the radio first, not wanting to miss the day's broadcast while working.

The radio was filled with static for a second, then cleared up to a voice saying, "... well, that's all good and well, dear, but you know that to mess with a Hutt means death! Let's get our minds off of the heat of the Tatooine sun and play some music!"

 _Mr. Collipark/_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh/_ _All the shawtys in the club/_ _(let me see you just)_ _/Back it up, drop it down_ _/(let me see you just) /_ _Get low n scrub the grown_ _/(let me see you just)/_ _Push it up, push it up/_ _(let me see you just)_

 _Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeah) (x4)/_ _Get in there, yeah, yeah (x4)_ _/Ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up (x4)_

 _I got em' shakin their boobies like congos,/_ _Man I'm shaking the city like quakes._ _/The haters blue the face like gonzo,_ _/Cause I'm rakin a cake so lets bake._ _/I'm taking the game, the games mine./_ _Y'all witness a change it's my time./_ _Yea I'm new to the game but y'all might wanna save ya whack raps daylight saving time/_ _I could dance homie, I don't 2-step,/_ _Y'all looking at something like a true player._ _/A girl told me that a man that could dance might could possibly get down with the tool in his pants._  
 _Now all my ladies let me see you vibrate./_ _And when its over you ain't gon need ya vibrator._ _/'cause I'm a pro, make ya bend ya back low den just pound it real fast just like purkulator_

 _Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeah) (x4)/_ _Get in there, yeah, yeah (x4)_ _/Ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up (x4)_

 _Girl wobble it, and ima gobble it./_ _I see you movin your head, your head bobblin'/_ _We can cradle the bed I'm straight rockin it_ _/The girls say my head like the head of a rocket ship/_ _God damn I'm so explicit, but I can't help it my flow ridiculous_ _/Boy got a gift like it gotta be christmas/_ _Swag don't miss like he gotta be gifted/_ _The girls brought cameras and they want pictures/_ _And they gon frame em to see dat nigga/_ _Little to the bed while I'm sayin my scriptures_ _/'cause I leave ya holy like ya pray in the temple/_ _Want beat? I move with the led of a pencil/_ _And mine won't miss you, goodnight kiss you/_ _Take a band back, 'cause you got pistols/_ _And I don't think bounty picker up these issues_

 _Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeah) (x4)_ / _Get in there, yeah, yeah (x4)_ _/Ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up (x4)_

 _Mr. Collipark_ / _Oh, oh, oh, oh/_ _All the shawtys in the club_ _/(let me see you just)_ _/Back it up, drop it down_ _/(let me see you just)_ _/Get low n scrub the grown/_ _(let me see you just)_ _/Push it up, push it up_ _/(let me see you just)_ _/Wobble wobble, shake shake it shake it_ _/(just give it here)_ _/Wobble wobble, just push it push it_ _/(just give it here)_ _/Show me whatcha got show me whatcha got_ _/(just give it here)_ _/Show me whatcha got show me whatcha got_

 _Hey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up (x4)_

 _wait a minute now (x4)_ _/Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeah) (x4)_ _/Get in there, yeah, yeah (x4)/_ _Hey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up (x4)_

Anakin turned off the radio, disgusted by the lyrics, but turned the radio back on, loving the beat and how easy is was to dance to it. It made the morning go by faster, but the calling of Watto caught him unawares. He quickly turned the radio off and ran into the store to see an older man, a beautiful girl, and a frog-like creature with an astromech droid with Watto in the shop.

Suddenly, it was like Anakin's whole world was about to change right there and then.


	4. Celebrate by Three Dog Night

**Whew, glad to have this to look forward to! If you guys seriously have any ideas, please, I'm open! It's harder than you think to think of good songs and stories to write with this!**

* * *

Luke Skywalker looked out on the forest moon of Endor at the dying embers of his father's funeral pyre. He sighed as he thought about how much his life had changed since the day that Owen and Beru bought Threepio and Artoo back on Tatooine. He had lost his aunt, uncle and home. He had begun his Jedi training - only to see his master die at the hands of Darth Vader, who turned out to be his father. He had discovered that he had a sister, and he had brought his father back to the Light while becoming a Jedi Knight himself.

Leia walked up to him, noticing his mood was more somber than usual, even for what it was like the night before.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Leia. I'm just thinking about how much my life has changed since that day on Tatooine."

"Times really have changed, haven't they?"

"They have. I... I don't exactly know what to do now. I mean, the Empire is defeated, and our father is dead. I'm the last Jedi."

"So find others to train. Then, at least, you won't have to be the only Jedi left. Han and I can help you."

"...You really would?"

"Really."

Luke sighed and smiled a little, glad to have that one certainty in this life.

"Come on, Luke. Han's been asking where you've been, and the rest of the crew's getting worried you aren't joining in on the fun."

"Heh, I guess you're right. Let's go."

When they got to the celebration in the treetops, Han jogged up to Luke and Leia, giving his old friend a big hug.

"Hey, kid! We were getting worried about you! Wedge insisted that we wait until you arrive to play this one!"

"What do you mea-"

Luke was cut off by Han grabbing his hand and pulling him to a cleared-out area that served as a dance floor. He made a motion to the deejay, and the deejay put a record on a turntable that they had, and turned the speakers up. There was a second of scratching before "Celebrate" by Three Dog Night came on the speakers.

 _Slippin' away, sittin' on a pillow_ _/Waitin' for night to fall_ _/A girl and a dream, sittin' on a pillow_ _/This is the night to go to the celebrity ball_

 _Satin and lace, isn't it a pity_ / _Didn't find time to call_ _/Ready or not, gonna make it to the city_ _/This is the night to go to the celebrity ball_

 _Dress up tonight, why be lonely?_ / _You'll stay at home and you'll be alone_ _/So why be lonely?_ / _Sittin' alone, sittin' on a pillow_ _/Waitin' to climb the walls_ _/Maybe tonight, depending how your dream goes_ _/She'll open her eyes when he goes to the celebrity ball_

 _Celebrate, celebrate, dance to the music/_ _Celebrate, celebrate, dance to the music/_ _Celebrate, celebrate, dance to the music_

Luke found himself singing along by the end, and was dancing with the others well before. When the song ended, he left the dance floor breathing hard.

"It's been a while since I've danced to that song," he mentioned to Leia.

She laughed. "Well, at least you got to at least once tonight. It was Han's idea."

"Well, I owe him a thank you when he gets off the dance floor."

"You think?"


	5. I'm Not Okay by MCR and Wannabe by SG

**This one has two songs in it, and I really just wanted to do something embarrassing for Kylo Ren!**

 **Based off of a comic that I found on Pinterest.**

* * *

Kylo Ren walked into his private room on the _Finalizer_ before checking to see if anyone was listening. There was someone in the corridor, so he put on his music list that kept the illusion for others on the ship.

The song, "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance came on, and he began to air guitar to the music as he listened to it:

 _Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._  
 _I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._  
 _For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_  
 _Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

 _I'm not okay_  
 _I'm not okay_  
 _I'm not okay_  
 _You wear me out_

 _What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_  
 _(I'm not okay)_  
 _I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means_  
 _(I'm not okay)_  
 _To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_  
 _I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

 _I'm not okay_  
 _I'm not okay_  
 _I'm not okay_  
 _You wear me out_

 _Forget about the dirty looks_  
 _The photographs your boyfriend took_  
 _You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed_

 _I'm okay_  
 _I'm okay!_  
 _I'm okay, now_  
 _(I'm okay, now)_

 _But you really need to listen to me_  
 _Because I'm telling you the truth_  
 _I mean this, I'm okay!_  
 _(Trust Me)_

 _I'm not okay_  
 _I'm not okay_  
 _Well, I'm not okay_  
 _[Album version:] I'm not o-fucking-kay_  
 _I'm not okay_  
 _I'm not okay_  
 _(Okay)_

Once the song ended, he looked out again and saw that the whole area was cleared out. He took off his helmet and changed his playlist and put on his personal favorite playlist. "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls came on, and he began to dance around while singing along:

 _Ha ha ha ha ha_  
 _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
 _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_  
 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

 _If you want my future, forget my past_  
 _If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_  
 _Now don't go wasting my precious time_  
 _Get your act together we could be just fine_

 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
 _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_  
 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_  
 _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
 _(Gotta get with my friends)_  
 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_  
 _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

 _Oh, what do you think about that_  
 _Now you know how I feel_  
 _Say, you can handle my love, are you for real_  
 _(Are you for real)_  
 _I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_  
 _If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

 _Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
 _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_  
 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

 _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
 _(Gotta get with my friends)_  
 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_  
 _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
 _(You've got to give)_  
 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

 _So, here's a story from A to Z_  
 _You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_  
 _We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_  
 _You got G like MC who likes it on a_  
 _Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_  
 _And as for me, ha you'll see_

 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_

 _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
 _(Gotta get with my friends)_  
 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_  
 _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
 _(You've got to give)_  
 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

 _If you wanna be my lover_  
 _You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta_  
 _Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)_

 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_  
 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
 _Slam your body down and zigazig ah_  
 _If you wanna be my lover_

He heard snickering, and he quickly spun around to find General Hux and Captain Phasma at the door, keeping themselves from bursting out in laughter. His face grew redder than his lightsaber as he quickly put his helmet back on and stuttered, "D-don't tell anyone else, or I swear I'll slice you in so many pieces that Alderaan will have less fragments than you!"

Hux and Phasma held back their laughter even further as they said, "No problem, Baby Spice!"

Kylo Ren then proceeded to chase them out, lightsaber ignited and his hidden face still red, Phasma and Hux laughing out loud now as they ran off.


	6. Faithfully by Journey

**So happy and feelsy for this chapter! It has "Faithfully" by Journey. I love it so much! I hope you guys do, too!**

* * *

"Announcing for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Organa-Solo!"

Han and Leia walked into the massive ballroom to a crowd of friends and family with Luke, Chewbacca and Lando at the front of the crowd. Leia was dressed in all her royal Alderaanian regality, and Han was dressed in Corellian formal garb (which he had objected to greatly - Leia had to convince him to dress in it only after agreeing to wear traditional Alderaanian wedding garb, as well (and that was really hard to find, as Alderaan was destroyed)). They both had giant smiles on their faces, and they both swore that their faces were hurting from all the smiling and joy that they felt. They ignored it, however, as they made their way to the head table with their closest friends. Leia took her veil off and put it on the chair behind her, and Threepio took it to the coat check, grumbling how he was not happy that she was doing such a thing. Artoo simply chuckled in his own way at his oldest friend.

Luke stood up after a while and clinked his spoon against his glass, saying, "May I have your attention, please? It's time for speeches!" The crowd quieted down, and Luke took out his speech that he had carefully prepared. His palms sweated with nervousness, as he wasn't used to being the center of attention outside of training sessions. He took a deep breath and began, "Han, Leia, let me be the first to say congratulations on your marriage. When I first met you two, I never imagined that you two would be married one day. Of course, that was before we went through what we did, what with the Death Star, the Rebellion, Bespin, Tatooine and Endor. I could go on."

Leia interrupted him, saying, "Please, do."

He whispered, "Are you sure?"

"It's time they knew, as well," Han replied, knowing that the twins had kept that a secret ever since they discovered it. He was the only one other than them who had known.

Luke put the paper away, took another deep breath, and said, "When I first met Han and Leia, they seemed as different as night and day. Han actually asked me on the way to Yavin IV if I imagined a guy like him with a princess like her, and I immediately said 'No.' That was before we destroyed the Death Star, and we were together for a few years afterward. After a while, everyone who was with us in the Rebellion could tell that they really liked each other, despite how much they fought, which was a lot, let me tell you!" That evoked some laughter from the crowd, and Luke relaxed a little more. "On a more serious note, Han and Leia were almost inseparable after Yavin, and the first time that they were forced apart was when the Empire had set a trap to capture Han and - they hoped - me as well. Han was frozen in carbonite, and he was given to Jabba the Hutt. It was that same day that I discovered that Darth Vader was my real father.

"For the next year afterwards, Leia and I planned his rescue, and Leia never gave up hope that he was alive. It was in that year that I discovered how much she really loved him. During the rescue mission, she even strangled Jabba to death just for the slight chance that Han would survive and escape. It was in the next couple of days that I discovered one more thing that Leia, Han and I have kept secret since. Leia has just given me the okay to tell others, so I'm going to tell it to everybody, now:

"Leia and I are twins."

That evoked gasps of shock from the crowd, along with whispers of, "Does that mean what I think it means?" "Yes, I think so." "By the Force..."

Leia stood up for a moment, and, using the voice she used to lead others into battle, she yelled, "QUIET!"

The crowd quieted down, Leia sat down again (looking rather smug (Han did, too, as he looked at her)), and Luke cleared his throat before continuing, "Thank you, Leia. As I was saying, we are twins. We had thought for a long time that we had lost all living members of our family the day we met. I had lost Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, who had raised me since I was a baby, and Leia lost her home planet to the Death Star. We carried on, knowing our families would want us to, and when we discovered we were twins, we found our hope renewed, and Han learned that Leia loved him in the same love that they celebrate today. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, or next year, or in the next thirty years, but I think that even then we will see them together, fighting whatever tries to destroy the New Republic and raising a family."

He raised his glass higher, saying, "A toast for the good health of the happy couple. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," the crowd repeated, raising their glasses.

After the toasts were all made, Han and Leia went out to the dance floor while Lando (who had made himself deejay for the occasion) called out, "And now, the dancing begins! Please welcome to the floor my good friends, Han and Leia Organa-Solo!"

Han and Leia held each other in their arms and danced to "Faithfully" by Journey, and the crowd swayed to the music as they watched the couple peacefully dance.

 _Highway run/_ _Into the midnight sun/_ _Wheels go round and round/_ _You're on my mind/_ _Restless hearts/_ _Sleep alone tonight_ _/Sendin' all my love_ _/Along the wire_

 _They say that the road_ / _Ain't no place to start a family/_ _Right down the line/_ _It's been you and me/_ _And lovin' a music man/_ _Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

 _Oh girl you stand by me_ / _I'm forever yours, faithfully_

 _Circus life/_ _Under the big top world/_ _We all need the clowns/_ _To make us smile/_ _Through space and time/_ _Always another show/_ _Wondering where I am/_ _Lost without you_

 _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_ / _Two strangers learn to fall in love again/_ _I get the joy/_ _Of rediscovering you/_ _Oh girl, you stand by me/_ _I'm forever yours, faithfully_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_ / _Faithfully, I'm still yours/_ _I'm forever yours/_ _Ever yours, faithfully_

When the song ended, Han and Leia pulled apart for a moment, smiling and feeling lucky that they were able to share this moment together.


	7. Conga Song

**A/N: Here's the other wedding part that I mentioned! Hope you all like it!**

After the first song of the night was over, and Lando said, "Well, let's give it up again for the lovely bride and groom!" The crowd erupted in cheers. "And now, in lieu of the father of the bride, as we all now know the truth, and the mother of the groom, we have Luke dancing with Leia and..." he looked in confusion at a familiar Wookiee coming onto the dance floor with Han, "... Chewbacca dancing with Han!"

A fast-paced song came on, and the four danced with the routine that they had been working on for weeks before the ceremony. They had to trust each other, as the dance floor was not exactly like the practice room's floor. Luke and Leia had the Force to help them, but Han and Chewie were on their own. Their footing was sure, however, and they kept themselves up as the song played:

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga/I know you can't control yourself any longer/Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga/I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga/I know you can't control yourself any longer/Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger/Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

 _Everybody gather 'round now/Let your body feel the heat/Don't you worry if you can't dance;/Let the music move your feet_

 _It's the rhythm of the island, and like the sugar cane so sweet/If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga/I know you can't control yourself any longer/Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger/Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

 _Feel the fire of desire, as you dance the night away/Cause tonight were gonna party, 'til we see the break of day_

 _Better get yourself together, and hold on to what you've got/Once the music hits your system, there's no way your gonna stop_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga/I know you can't control yourself any longer/Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger/Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga/I know you can't control yourself any longer/Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger/Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga/I know you can't control yourself any longer/Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger/Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

After the song ended, they all hugged each other, glad to have the ordeal over with. They had all agreed that unless they actually wanted to dance hard for the rest of the night, they would only do small dances, slow dances, and line dances. It wasn't in line with any specific protocol, they just didn't like having to worry about falling on the dance floor.

For the rest of the night, they all had a very good time, drinking champagne and Corellian whiskey (only a little bit, however - they still had to get themselves to their hotel rooms), eating wedding cake, dancing, joking, and talking. The friends all shared one final hug before Han and Leia went off to their hotel room, and shared Goodnights and rounds of "May the Force be with you."


	8. Faithfully by Journey 2

**I'm on a feelsy roll here, and I'm not going to stop. Another round of "Faithfully" here! This time, it's not exactly a happy time for the couple. I might use the song one more time, depending on where this goes.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Han sat up suddenly in his bed on the Millennium Falcon as he woke up from another nightmare. They had been coming a lot after what had happened with Ben, and - not for the first time - he wished that he hadn't left Leia.

He went into the rec room and sat at the dejarik table, and he scrolled through the list of songs that he usually listened to to help him deal with this. He stopped suddenly, and he noticed a song that he hadn't heard in such a long time: "Faithfully" by Journey, which was the song he and Leia had the first dance to at their wedding. He put the song on and couldn't help but sing along as he listened to it.

 _Highway run/_ _Into the midnight sun/_ _Wheels go round and round/_ _You're on my mind/_ _Restless hearts/_ _Sleep alone tonight/_ _Sendin' all my love/_ _Along the wire_

 _They say that the road/_ _Ain't no place to start a family/_ _Right down the line/_ _It's been you and me_ _/And lovin' a music man/_ _Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

 _Oh girl you stand by me/_ _I'm forever yours, faithfully_

 _Circus life/_ _Under the big top world/_ _We all need the clowns/_ _To make us smile/_ _Through space and time/_ _Always another show/_ _Wondering where I am/_ _Lost without you_

 _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair/_ _Two strangers learn to fall in love again/_ _I get the joy/_ _Of rediscovering you_ _/Oh girl, you stand by me/_ _I'm forever yours, faithfully_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh/_ _Faithfully, I'm still yours/_ _I'm forever yours/_ _Ever yours, faithfully_

Han began to cry for the first time since he left Leia, and the urge to call her for the first time since there, but he held himself back. "There's no way that she'll forgive me now..." he muttered as he put his head in his hands by the table.

Chewbacca walked in, having heard the song then Han's crying. He walked over to Han and sat by his oldest living friend, and offered a hug to the smuggler, which Han graciously accepted.


	9. She Loves You by The Beatles

**Well, I am really happy that I was able to get this down! I'm planning on doing another wedding scene next, so keep your eyes peeled!**

* * *

Luke Skywalker sat in front of the moisture farm one evening, watching the horizon. The twin suns set, and he started to worry. Biggs was supposed to be here an hour ago, he thought. What could possibly be taking him so long?

Suddenly, he saw a landspeeder race to the farm and took out the binoculars. He looked through and saw that it was Biggs, simply late for a stay at his house.

"What took you so long, Biggs? I was starting to get worried!" Luke cried out once his friend was within earshot.

"I swear, you sound like your aunt Beru!" Biggs called back, turning off the speeder and jumping out to greet Luke.

"Well, I'm glad to know you're okay! You know it's dangerous out here!"

"I know, I know, I used to live here, you know!"

"So how's the Academy?"

"Better than here, that's for sure!"

The two laughed at their old joke, then heard Beru's voice call out from the house, "Luke, is Biggs here yet? Supper's getting cold, and the suns have set!"

"He's here, Aunt Beru!" Luke called back, leading his friend inside.

The two went down a few hallways towards the dining room, then everyone present sat down and ate, talking the whole time about the goings-on in the galaxy. After dinner, Luke and Biggs went to the rec room, and Biggs laughed at the old jukebox that the family still had.

"You still have this old thing?" he laughed, patting the jukebox.

"Yeah, although most of the music's not that bad," Luke replied, punching in a song number. "I particularly like this one."

The song, "She Loves You" by the Beatles came on, and the two couldn't help but dance, with Luke singing along:

 _She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah/She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah/She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _You think you've lost your love/Well, I saw her yesterday-yi-yay/It's you she's thinking of/And she told me what to say-yi-yay_

 _She says she loves you/And you know that can't be bad/Yes, she loves you/And you know you should be glad_

 _She said you hurt her so/She almost lost her mind/And now she says she knows/You're not the hurting kind_

 _She says she loves you/And you know that can't be bad/Yes, she loves you/And you know you should be glad_

 _Oo, she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah/She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah/With a love like that/You know you should be glad_

 _You know it's up to you/I think it's only fair/Pride can hurt you too/Apologize to her_

 _Because she loves you/And you know that can't be bad/Yes, she loves you/And you know you should be glad_

 _Oo, she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah/She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah/With a love like that/You know you should be glad/With a love like that/You know you should be glad/With a love like that/You know you should be glad/Yeah, yeah, yeah,/Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Beru stood and watched the boys dance and laughed when the song ended. Luke and Biggs blushed hard when they saw her and suddenly stopped dancing.

"Oh, no, don't stop! I like it! Besides, that's good music right there!" she encouraged the two teenage boys.

Luke laughed and said, "Well, Uncle Owen's going to want me to start early tomorrow morning. He says that we need some parts from Tosche Station, so I need to get up early to get them."

"Of course, but make sure you bring your friend with you. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about that wasn't discussed at dinner!"

Luke and Biggs simply laughed. "All right, Aunt Beru, I will!"


	10. Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's

**A/N: Hey everyone! So glad to be able to update the one-shot flurry!**

 **This one's featuring two Legends characters: Cade Skywalker and Deliah Blue. I suggest you go read Wookieepedia if you want to figure out who the kriff those two are.**

 **The song featured in this one-shot is "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. I know that the name is wrong, but it was what was suggested to me.**

 **This one-shot was requested by JeKnYan! Thanks for the inspiration for this work!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review or PM me any more requests! I do Legends and Canon, and I do any song that you might suggest!**

Cade Skywalker walked the halls of the _Mynock_ as he searched for Deliah Blue, acoustic guitar in one hand. He found her in the ship's rec room, and he poked his head in, asking, "Mind if I come in?"

She simply said, "Come on in, Cade." She then noticed the guitar as Cade walked in and asked, "What's the guitar for?"

"Oh, there's this song that I've been wanting to learn." He took a seat across from Deliah and put the guitar on his knee. "You know, since we're together now, I wanted to do something to show you how much you've come to mean to me. Especially since you saved my life."

Deliah raised an eyebrow, and brushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear. "I'd like to hear it."

He smiled as he tuned the strings. "The name's wrong, but I think that the message will be the same."

He began to pluck the strings a little awkwardly, but soon got the confidence to play them with a more sure hand. His voice was a little rough, but it carried through the room nonetheless.

 _Hey there Delilah/_ _What's it like in New York City?/_ _I'm a thousand miles away/_ _But girl, tonight you look so pretty/_ _Yes you do/_ _Times Square can't shine as bright as you/_ _I swear it's true_

 _Hey there Delilah/_ _Don't you worry about the distance/_ _I'm right there if you get lonely/_ _Give this song another listen/_ _Close your eyes/_ _Listen to my voice, it's my disguise/_ _I'm by your side_

 _Oh it's what you do to me [x4]/_ _What you do to me_

 _Hey there Delilah/_ _I know times are getting hard/_ _But just believe me, girl/_ _Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar/_ _We'll have it good/_ _We'll have the life we knew we would/_ _My word is good_

 _Hey there Delilah/_ _I've got so much left to say/_ _If every simple song I wrote to you/_ _Would take your breath away/_ _I'd write it all/_ _Even more in love with me you'd fall/_ _We'd have it all_

 _Oh it's what you do to me [x4]_

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far/_ _But they've got planes and trains and cars/_ _I'd walk to you if I had no other way/_ _Our friends would all make fun of us/_ _And we'll just laugh along because we know/_ _That none of them have felt this way/_ _Delilah I can promise you/_ _That by the time we get through/_ _The world will never ever be the same/_ _And you're to blame_

 _Hey there Delilah/_ _You be good and don't you miss me/_ _Two more years and you'll be done with school /_ _And I'll be making history like I do/_ _You'll know it's all because of you/_ _We can do whatever we want to/_ _Hey there Delilah here's to you/_ _This one's for you_

 _Oh it's what you do to me [x4]/_ _What you do to m_ e

He strummed a few more notes before playing the final chord, and Deliah simply smiled.

"I think you need a little more practice, Cade, but you're almost there," she commented with a kiss.

Cade simply smiled. "Thanks, Deliah. I figured that we'd need something to keep us busy while we figure out the rest of our lives, so I decided on this. What do you think?"

"I think that it's a nice change of pace, considering that we've been on the edge of death more times than I can count." Deliah put a hand under her chin as she leaned forward. "You know what, Cade?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to be just fine."


	11. Iodine by Icon for Hire

**A/N: Another one-shot request finally written! This one is meant to be a tad feelsy, and the reason I decided to do this situation for this song is because I sincerely believe that Kylo has a closer connection to his mother than to his father, and that he would more likely go back to the light for her than for Han. Of course, we all know that Leia wants Ben back (yeah, I used Ben instead of Kylo there, not it's not a mistake), and those who read the TFA novelization know that killing Han weakened Kylo instead of strengthening him.**

 **The song featured here is "Iodine" by Icon for Hire. I had to listen to the song before writing it, and I really like it!**

 **Special thanks to Pheonix Brooke, who requested this one-shot!**

 **As always, requests via PM or review are much appreciated!**

General Leia Organa-Solo and Kylo Ren, although in different areas of the galaxy, both were doing the same thing: standing in their personal quarters, looking in the mirror, wondering where everything went wrong.

Leia was in the Resistance base, waiting to hear back from Rey and Chewbacca about if they had found Luke and if he was willing to come back or at least train Rey.

Kylo was in his personal Star Destroyer, the _Finalizer_ , and he was searching for Rey and Luke both, knowing that Snoke could very well kill him if he didn't.

Both were regretting some of their decisions in life.

Images began to blur through their minds simultaneously.

Images of a burning building: the Jedi Academy.

Images of hundreds of murdered trainees, their final cries and thoughts being those of pain.

Images of a distraught Luke Skywalker, blaming himself for the carnage.

Images of darkness, nothing light.

The two looked down at the floor, then up again at their reflections.

Leia's was that of an old woman who had witnessed the horrors of darkness, yet somehow found the strength to fight through all of it. It was worn, it was wrinkled, and it was haunted by the nightmares caused by others - one of them her father, the other her only son.

Kylo's was younger in age, but was disfigured by the lightsaber strike that Rey had inflicted on him on Starkiller Base. His eyes told more of the story than the rest of him could, and told the stories of horrors and nightmares that he not only observed - he had participated in his fair share of them in his time in the Dark Side.

Leia and Kylo sighed, and they began to sing a duet, calling out to each other across the stars, letting out the anguish that they both had pent in.

Leia: _I say I_ _wanna be healthy, but I turn up the noise/_ _The IV drips a steady stream of poison/_ _I think I'm just in love with the feeling/_ _Break my bones so I can feel them healing_

 _"Crazy" is, I believe, the medical term/_ _When we wanna recover, but we don't wanna learn/_ _Keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times/_ _And gimme some more of that iodine_

 _I can't make reality connect/_ _I push till I have nothing left/_ _But if we want to wake up,/_ _Why we still singin' these lullabys?/_ _I'll run in circles till I crash/_ _One day these steps will be my last/_ _But if we want to wake up,/_ _Why we still singin' these lullabys?_

Kylo: _I say I wanna be happy, but I quickly forget/_ _Will I sabotage all the good I've got left?/_ _Depression's like a big fur coat,/_ _It's made of dead things but it keeps me warm_

 _"Crazy" is, I believe, the medical term/_ _When we wanna recover, but we don't wanna learn/_ _Keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times/_ _And gimme some more of that iodine_

 _I can't make reality connect/_ _I push till I have nothing left/_ _But if we want to wake up,/_ _Why we still singin' these lullabys?/_ _I'll run in circles till I crash/_ _One day these steps will be my last/_ _But if we want to wake up,/_ _Why we still singin' these lullabys?_

Leia: _I don't like pain, but I bring it to life_  
Kylo: _I don't like scars but I am good with a knife_  
Leia: _I don't like tears when I'm starting to cry_  
Kylo: _And then I realize I'm destroying my life_

Leia: _I do this to myself_  
Kylo: _I do this to myself_  
Leia and Kylo: _Stop blaming someone else/_ _We do this to ourselves_

 _I can't make reality connect/_ _I push till I have nothing left/_ _But if we want to wake up,/_ _Why we still singin' these lullabys?/_ _I'll run in circles till I crash/_ _One day these steps will be my last/_ _But if we want to wake up,/_ _Why we still singin' these lullabys?_

 _So if we want to wake up,/_ _Why we still singin' these, why we still singin' these lullabys?_

The two felt a hearfelt connection in the Force to each other, and during the song, they saw each other in their mirrors through their connection as mother and son. The images stayed for a moment, but when they tried to touch each other's hands, the images disappeared, and the only hand touching theirs was their reflection's.

The connection felt was still real, however, and both sighed, knowing that the other knew of their pain.


	12. Demons by Imagine Dragons

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm really liking how I can finally write on here again, and it's a HUGE relief!**

 **This one-shot takes place during the episode "Twin Suns" of Star Wars: Rebels.**

 **The song featured here is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons (I recommend listening to it; it's really good!).**

 **This chapter requested by JeKnYan!**

 **If you have any other requests, just pm them to me or put them in the reviews!**

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out at the barren Tatooine landscape and sighed. It had only been 17 years since he had survived Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge, yet it felt like an eternity.

An eternity since his last battle as General Kenobi.

An eternity since Commander Cody attempted to kill him.

An eternity since Anakin fell to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader.

An eternity since the galaxy's last hope was born.

His eyes focused on a moisture farm in the distance, where a young blonde boy was looking off at the twin sunsets. Obi-Wan looked at the boy, and felt the Force laying dormant in him. He sighed as he remembered how Owen Lars refused to allow Obi-Wan to be involved in Luke's life.

Obi-Wan's mind focused on the name given to the Skywalker at the time of his mother's birth. Padme had obviously thought about it for a long time, and had kept it a secret from Anakin. Obi-Wan began to wonder, not for the first time, how much Padme held secret from Anakin before her death.

As the suns came to the horizon and the sky grew dark, Luke went back into the house, and Obi-Wan sighed. His heart felt heavy, and with no one to talk to, he began to sing to the empty evening air:

 _When the days are cold/_ _And the cards all fold/_ _And the saints we see/_ _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_ / _And the ones we hail/_ _Are the worst of all/_ _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_ / _I wanna shelter you/_ _But with the beast inside/_ _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_ / _We still are made of greed/_ _This is my kingdom come/_ _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_ / _Look into my eyes/_ _It's where my demons hide/_ _It's where my demons hide/_ _Don't get too close/_ _It's dark inside/_ _It's where my demons hide/_ _It's where my demons hide_

 _Curtain's call_ / _Is the last of all/_ _When the lights fade out/_ _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave/_ _And the masquerade/_ _Will come calling out/_ _At the mess you've made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_ / _But I am hell bound/_ _Though this is all for you/_ _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_ / _We still are made of greed/_ _This is my kingdom come/_ _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_ / _Look into my eyes/_ _It's where my demons hide/_ _It's where my demons hide/_ _Don't get too close/_ _It's dark inside/_ _It's where my demons hide/_ _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make/_ _I say it's up to fate/_ _It's woven in my soul/_ _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright/_ _I wanna save that light/_ _I can't escape this now/_ _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_ / _Look into my eyes/_ _It's where my demons hide/_ _It's where my demons hide/_ _Don't get too close/_ _It's dark inside/_ _It's where my demons hide/_ _It's where my demons hide_

The suns set completely, and Obi-Wan went into Beggar's Canyon and found the fire that he had been burning. Another young boy Luke's age had been there earlier, and he had left by then. Ezra Bridger, Obi-Wan remembered.

He then sensed a familiar dark presence drawing near, and he sighed and readied himself for battle.


	13. BMTL & My Immortal by Evanescence

**_A/N:_**

 _ **OMG WHO ELSE LOVED THE LAST JEDI?! I KNOW I DID!**_

 _ **Ahem... on to business...**_

 _ **I have been recently roped into shipping Reylo. I regret nothing about it.**_

 _ **In any case, this one-shot is Reylo, and it includes "Bring Me to Life" and "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **As always, I'm open to ideas and reviews! Please take the time to leave one once you've finished reading!**_

* * *

Rey sat in her room alone in the Resistance base on Dantooine. She was lucky enough to get her own room, although she was visited a lot by Finn and Poe. She preferred to stay in her room alone, though. Finn had a girl - Rose, was it? - and Poe had his pilots to lead. She knew that she couldn't be with them as much as she was sure they wanted them all to be together.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to be that close to them, anyway... not after what had happened on the _Supremacy_ over Crait. Not after everything.

Suddenly, she felt that hum in the Force that only meant one thing: the bond between her and Kylo was reopening again.

She turned and saw Kylo sitting in his own bedroom, and he looked up to see her. A faint line of music was coming from his room, and she recognized it. She had listened to it on occasion back on Jakku, in the long lonely nights as she looked up at the stars, waiting for her parents - parents who would never come. She began to sing with the music, and Kylo sometimes sang along:

 _ **[Rey]** How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leadin' you down into my core/Where I've become so numb, without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there, and lead it back home_

 _ **[Kylo]** Wake me up!_

 _ **[Rey]** Wake me up inside!_

 _ **[Kylo]** I can't wake up_

 _ **[Rey]** Wake me up inside!_

 _ **[Kylo]** Save me!_

 _ **[Rey]** Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _ **[Kylo]** Wake me up!_

 _ **[Rey]** Bid my blood to run_

 _ **[Kylo]** I can't wake up_

 _ **[Rey]** Before I come undone_

 _ **[Kylo]** Save me!_

 _ **[Rey]** Save me from the nothing I've become/Now that I know what I'm without/You can't just leave me/Breathe into me and make me real/Bring me to life_

 _ **[Kylo]** Wake me up!_

 _ **[Rey]** Wake me up inside!_

 _ **[Kylo]** I can't wake up_

 _ **[Rey]** Wake me up inside!_

 _ **[Kylo]** Save me!_

 _ **[Rey]** Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _ **[Kylo]** Wake me up!_

 _ **[Rey]** Bid my blood to run_

 _ **[Kylo]** I can't wake up_

 _ **[Rey]** Before I come undone_

 _ **[Kylo]** Save me!_

 _ **[Rey]** Save me from the nothing I've become/Bring me to life_

 _ **[Kylo]** I've been livin' a lie, there's nothing inside_

 _ **[Rey]** Bring me to life/Frozen inside, without your touch/Without your love, darling/Only you are the life/Among the dead_

 _ **[Kylo]** All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see/Kept_ _in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

 _ **[Rey]** I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems/Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _ **[Kylo]** Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul/Don't let me die here/There must be something more_

 _ **[Rey]** Bring, me, to, life_

 _ **[Kylo]** Wake me up!_

 _ **[Rey]** Wake me up inside!_

 _ **[Kylo]** I can't wake up_

 _ **[Rey]** Wake me up inside!_

 _ **[Kylo]** Save me!_

 _ **[Rey]** Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _ **[Kylo]** Wake me up!_

 _ **[Rey]** Bid my blood to run_

 _ **[Kylo]** I can't wake up_

 _ **[Rey]** Before I come undone_

 _ **[Kylo]** Save me!_

 _ **[Rey]** Save me from the nothing I've become/Bring me to life_

 _ **[Kylo]** I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

 _ **[Rey]** Bring me to life_

They ended the song standing right in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes. Rey and Kylo could both sense the conflict within the other - and knew that neither would budge from where they were.

Rey almost said something, but Kylo only placed a finger on her lips, bringing himself to the Resistance base instead of bringing her to the _Finalizer_ , where he was originally. He brushed some stray hairs behind her ear as tears beaded in her eyes. Some different music began to play, and Rey had a feeling that it wasn't Kylo playing the music in his room - it was the Force. Somehow.

He began to sing another song to her, one that brought more tears to her eyes:

 _I'm so tired of being here_ / _Suppressed by all my childish fears/_ _And if you have to leave/_ _I wish that you would just leave/_ _Cause your presence still lingers here/_ _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_ / _This pain is just too real/_ _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ / _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/_ _And I held your hand through all of these years_ / _But you still have/_ _All of me_

 _You used to captivate me_ / _By your resonating light/_ _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/_ _Your face it haunts/_ _My once pleasant dreams/_ _Your voice_ it _chased away_ / _All the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_ / _This pain is just too real_ / _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ / _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ / _And I held your hand through all of these years_ / _But you still have_ / _All of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_ / _But though you're still with me_ / _I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ / _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ / _And I held your hand through all of these years_ / _But you still have all_ / _All of me, me, me_

Kylo stood still as the song faded, and his hand fell down. Rey pulled him into a tight hug, tears rolling down her face freely. Kylo simply hugged her back, holding her close and memorizing her scent, even if it was only through the bond.

"We'll meet again, I promise," he said.

"I know. You don't have to promise that," Rey replied.

Suddenly, the connection ended for the time being, and Rey fell back on her bed from where she stood, tears still running down her face. She looked where Kylo once stood and heard a whisper in the Force:

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ / _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ / _And I held your hand through all of these years_ / _But you still have all_ / _All of me, me, me_


End file.
